col_2fandomcom-20200216-history
Enchantress
is a very powerful hero with great stat growth and a unique skillset. She is the only hero besides Renee Ven who is able to revive allies, but with far more utility. Because not only is she able to revive herself, she is able to revive more frequently because her skill has a much shorter cooldown. Enchantress is able to attain Enlightenment. Doing so improves nearly every aspect about her, complete information can be found on Enchantress Enlightenment. Appearance is a witch who flies atop a broom on which she sits. She attacks by shooting balls of light out of the front of her broom. Hero Skill Enchantress is classified as a healing hero however she is not a healer in the traditional respect as her main skill provides no healing, but the damage reduction and atk boost provided by the skill can provide great support to the team and her divine skill provides a bit of aoe healing and a powerful shield. Active Skill * Levels 26 - 30 Require Enlightenement. Aid Skill Hero Evolve can further enhance his potency by evolving new skills and abilities. Hero Stats Glory Point Stats Notes * Enchantress's divine skill has a ton of utility and is especially useful against an enemy Great Sage not only healing the aoe damage he inflicts but preventing the aoe stun and 2 target silence which makes him so incredibly powerful. Of course this only works if used before Great Sage uses his skill unless she can somehow avoid being hit which is impossible at higher levels where his skill hits 5 heroes and silences 2. * Her skill can be tricky to use as it applies to the hero with the lowest hp. For instance your tank may have 300k hp along glass cannons with 100k meaning that the tank may be near half hp and the skill would still not hit him. So it is important to pay close attention to relative hp rather than simply looking at the hp bars if you are trying to target the skill onto a specific hero. * Her divine skill rarely seems to activate very quickly, while this is common with a lot of divine skills it is especially crucial with her skill as timing can be so important. For this reason it is important to always be ready to use her divine and sometimes use it preemptively. * As a flying unit she often takes a much different path than the rest of the team and draws agro more often. This is common with all flying units, but at least she has a way to protect/revive herself when this happens. She also has high hp so she can take a thumping. Flying also protects her from ground only abilities such as Landslide's Fortitude Change and Divine Stomp and of course melee heroes cannot attack her, but this can be to your detriment in base raids as the heroes will be forced to retreat to their Heroes Hall where they can recover significant hp and often pull Enchantress over the surrounding defenses. Category:Heroes Category:Epic Heroes Category:Ranged Heroes Category:Healing Heroes Category:Air Units